


I know

by TensaiUknow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cliche, Happy Ending?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensaiUknow/pseuds/TensaiUknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has no time for yunho and yunho find outs why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really clichéd, bear with me guys(/^▽^)/

"Hello? Hey hyung, no I am with kyuline. 'Kay bye"

"Can't today, I am busy hyung"

"Kyuhyun asked me to come over so can't hyung"

"Minho wants something, later hyung"

"Some other time hyung"

"Can't hyung"

"Don't wanna go outside hyung"

Soon Yunho was fed up of Changmin's constant excuses. Fine, they were in a band for over 10 years and see each other loads too but… Can't they just hang out like 'normal lovers'. Go to the movies, hold hands in park, go to amusement parks etc. They have only started dating for a few months after they both confessed to each other at the same time.

So why is it that every single time Yunho asked Changmin to go out with him, Changmin always had something else to do or some other lame excuse.

Weren't they lovers? Weren't lovers supposed to spend time together.

And to be honest, Yunho is embarrassed to keep calling Changmin all the time. Like he isa whiny over-emotional clingy partner.

Maybe he needs to change. He can do that. He can change. If Changmin doesn't want to spend time together then it's okay; because they love each other and maybe who knows, it may do them some good to spend some time apart.

________________________________

"Hyung it's been aaaages, come and hang out with us. Pleaseeee..…We have strawberries…", Yunho was going to say no but (1. Strawberries.) 1. Yunho didn't have anything else planned. 2. Yunho had decided he didn't want to bother Changmin that much anymore.

"Sure Jisung-ah, I will be there in about half an hour".

"Wooo finally hyung, see you there, byeeee", jisung prolonged the last words as yunho cut the call.

Yunho liked Jisung, he always felt that he had a soft spot for him because he was like his younger brother, and Jisung always joked around so he was easy to be with. 

Yunho dressed causally in black skinny jeans and a loose cream top. Screw his hair he thought as he just brushed it anyhow and left the house.

"Hyung. Seriously. Do you want me to buy you a watch because you said you will be here 20 minutes ago", Jisung looked at Yunho skeptically.

"…the traffic was bad?…"

"If you're going to make an excuse hyung then you should think about it before you say it"

"Sorry Jisung-ah~ I promise to make it up to next time", Yunho replied with kitten eyes on full mode.

/sigh/ "Can't win against you hyung. Anyway let's go, they are waiting for us"

__________________________________

Yunho was so glad that he decided to go out today. Eating and drinking with his friends like this in a small restaurant relaxed him. Also Jisung was a great company to have as he always had something to talk out about and listens really well too, so both got on dandy and fine.

Yunho was about to leave to go to the toilet when Jisung grabbed his wrist, "Na-a. You ain't gonna go anywhere. Not when you just got here"

Yunho smiled as he whispered back, "I am just going to the toilet idiot" 

Okay, Yunho didn't know where the 'idiot' part came from and they weren't even that close. Better to leave quickly to get out of a forthcoming awkward situation.

As he was on his way to the bathroom, he noticed someone familiar. 

Changmin? What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be with Kyuhyun? And who is that sitting next to him? Was that a girl?

A million thoughts passed through Yunho's head.

"Hyung? Why are you just standing there? Let's go back", Jisung said.

"Wait Jisung-ah. Do you know who that girl is sitting opposite Changmin?"

"Changmin? Wait he was here?"

"Apparently… Anyway do you know the girl?"

"The girl… I have seen her before… Fumi? Fuyi? Fuki? I think she is the Japanese model Fuki Miura. But what is he doing here with her?"

"That's what I want to know"

What is he doing here with her? Is he? No. Changmin won't. He wouldn't do that. I will just call him and ask him, no wait, I shouldn't do that. I could be just misinterpreting the situation. 

Yunho's eyes widened as Changmin reached over the table and took hold of the model's hand, entwining their fingers. Few seconds later, he leaned over the table and kissed her lips.

Jisung looked at Yunho in shock to see if he was alright.

Yunho was expressionless on the outside. But inside; his heart shattered to a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears threatened to spill from Yunho's eyes.

Jisung was watching this and for some reason he never ever wants to see Yunho like this ever again. And suddenly he had this feeling, like he wanted to protect Yunho, from anything and everything that may upset him. But for now he had to help Yunho.

"Hyung… L-Lets go somewhere else… So, you can think calmly", Jisung urged softly. 

However Yunho was on the verge of crying and he couldn't process anything that was going on. He couldn't help it. He just saw his boyfriend cheat on him and he couldn't handle it. He just wants to cry and vent and go up to Changmin and ask him 'why?'. Why give him false hope? Why make him trust him? Why tear apart the heart that he gave to him? Why make him feel all this? Why promise all the things he just broke? Why? 

Yunho wants to know the answer. He wants to know wh- 

As Yunho was too caught up on his emotions, he didn't notice the gentle pressure on his closed eyes as he felt a soft fabric wipe away the tears from his closed eyes. 

Yunho opened his eyes to see Jisung calmly wiping his eyes,"Jisung-ah, what are you-" 

"Hyung, I know you hate crying the most, especially when in public, so…", he didn't know how to finish off his sentence. Because it wasn't his place to say this, it was someone else's. 

However Yunho was surprised at the fact that Jisung cared and knew this much about him, he couldn't help but smile a tiny smile with soft eyes. 

"Jisung-ah…thank you… But, I need your help with something" 

"Sure anything hyung", Jisung replied quickly. He was willing to do anything to make sure Yunho was okay. 

_ Okay, so like Jisung said I need to be calm. What if this is a secret camera. I have been in the entertainment industry for far too long to know that these kinda things aren't impossible. Yunho tried to reason with himself.  _

But somehow, deep inside; Yunho knew that he was just desperately searching for excuses. He didn't want to believe that Changmin will do that him. His precious maknae, his bandmate, his lover. 

Yunho tried to calm himself as he took out his phone to Changmin. Trying to lag, he pressed on Changmin's name decorated in heart emojis. 

And a few seconds later he saw Changmin pick up the phone and answer with his hand covering his phone and mouth.

"H-hey Changmin..ah, I was just wondering where you were…", Yunho tried to sound as calm and normal as possible. He didn't want Changmin to know that something was off. 

"Oh hyung, I am at…Kyuhyun's house", Changmin replied cautiously. 

"What are you doing there?" 

"Gosh hyung… Do you seriously really need to know all these things for God's sake?", Changmin replied pretending to be angry but at the same time he took his hand away from his mouth and smirked at the model, "Anyway I am just playing games with Kyu". 

Yunho tried to hold the tears in. And it got worse when Changmin said, "I will be late hyung. Got to do something else so don't wait up for me", and he then proceeded to take a bite of what the model was trying to feed him, smiling sweetly while looking directly into her eyes. 

"O-oka-", Yunho tried to reply, but Changmin cut the call before he could. 

Yunho finally broke down. He couldn't hold it anymore or handle it. Tears ran down his cheeks and he didn't even have the energy to wipe it away or even care about anyone that may be looking at him. 

But someone quickly hugged him, their hands going around his waist and pulling him in. Covering him from people who could see the U-Know Yunho crying. 

Yunho looked up to see it was no-one other than Jisung. The one who was with him all afternoon through this dizzy nightmare, he lay down his head on Jisung's chest; his tears seeping through the thin fabric. 

"Jisung-ah… You don't - habe to - do - thwis", Yunho barely got out his words in between his sobs. 

Jisung didn't want to see his cheerful innocent hyung like this. In fact, at this moment in time, all he wanted to do punch something, anything; Changmin. "Hyung. Let's go inside."

Jisung left no space for an argument. He led the crying Yunho out to the back of the restaurant. 

"Hyung, it will be okay", Jisung tried to reassure him. 

"B-but I trusted him!!! How could he do this to me.. What am I supposed to do now?! Why is everyone leaving me?! Am I not worthy of people's love?! Junsu, Yoochun, Jaejoong and now… Changmin... The only one I trusted. Why? Why are the people who I give my heart to, leave me and sTOMP ON IT?!?!?!", Yunho let everything out, he really just couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to vent. He has needed this for a long time. 

But Jisung was ready to punch Changmin. Kick him and beat until he no longer could stand without someone's help. However all he could do for now was to hold onto Yunho tighter, Yunho's form somehow fitting perfectly into his taller frame. 

"I-I am… I-", Jisung didn't know what to say to comfort Yunho. He would have never thought the day would turn out like this, he was so happy that Yunho agreed to go out with him and now it turned into this. And at that moment Jisung made a promise to himself; that he was never going to let Yunho cry again. Never. 

After a few minutes with them standing like this, Yunho calmed down and pushed himself off from Jisung's chest and looked up at him. 

"I know I said this a lot today, but… Here it goes again; thank you Jisung-ah", Yunho tried to smile but it was very obvious that he couldn't make it look real. He continued, "But there is one more thing I need to do." 

"What is it hyung?", Jisung asked. 

"Confront him." There was a gap, almost as if he needed to convince himself, "I need to. Have to." 

"But hyung", Jisung tried to discourage his hyung from doing something that he will regret later but Yunho just didn't care anymore. He had to do something. 

"Jisung-ah… I have to….", Yunho looked at him pleadingly, "And… Will… Will you come with me? I need someone... Anyone…", he cast his eyes down. 

"Of course hyung", Jisung smiled gently, "I'll be there." 

Yunho was comforted by these words and he couldn't express how grateful he was that he had Jisung with him. 

"Really Jisung-ah… I don't how I can repay you" Jisung smiled again as he slowly let go of Yunho, "It's okay hyung." ~~Anything for you.~~

Taking a deep breath, Yunho tried to cover his heart in iron armor. Because he knew it was going to get broken again. Because he saw just saw Changmin come out with the model's hand around his. 

"Changmin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I just wrote over a 1000 words and this is the first time lol“ψ(｀∇´)ψ


	3. Don't say goodbye

"Changmin…", Yunho called.

Changmin turned to the direction of the familiar voice. His eyes widened as he saw Yunho standing opposite him.

"Yu-Yunho… W-what are you doing here?… I thought you were at home…", Changmin stuttered his way through his sentences. He couldn't believe Yunho was here. He wasn't supposed to be here. Then he noticed that he was still holding the model's hand. He quickly let go and looked at Yunho.

"…Changmin…", Yunho called again, waiting for Changmin to say something; anything.

"Yunho it's not what you think it is! I-i can explain", Changmin burst out.

The words Yunho were waiting for.

He nodded his head slightly to let Changmin know he was waiting for him to go on.

"I-i met her here because… She…", he looked around desperately for something.

_Go on Changmin. Please keep going._

Yunho looked at him with the last bit of hope.

"I-", "Look. I don't know who you are or how you know him. But Changmin is _my_ boyfriend.", the girl stated curtly after cutting Changmin off.

Yunho has heard enough. He slowly turned around ready to leave. "No-no she isn't Yunho! I swear!", Changmin grabbed onto his sleeves and turned Yunho back around to face him, however Yunho did not look at him because he knew he would cry again. And he didn't want to do that in front of Changmin.

After a few moments in his hold, Yunho whispered quietly, so quietly that Changmin had to bend down to hear him properly, "then why did you kiss her?…" Yunho looked up to look at Changmin in the eye and shouted, "THEN WHY DID YOU KISS HER!!! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!!! WHY?!?!?!"

Changmin didn't know what to say, he was in this mess because of his own stupidity and arrogance. His stupid arrogance which led him to think that Yunho would never find out. But he had to say something. Quickly.

"I-i am sorry Yunho… I-i never-"

"Thought that I would find out?", Yunho finished Changmin's sentence, his voice dripping with bitterness.

"Well I did Changmin, and… And this is it… I-i am breaking up with you… I-i can't even stand seeing you", Yunho shook Changmin's hand off his sleeve and turned around and walked away. His shoulders shaking in the as he tried to stop himself from crying again, his arms wrapped around himself as if to shield to him.

And Changmin didn't want to see this, "W-wait Yunho!", he shouted while trying to reach out to grab Yunho's hand; but someone else grabbed his hand before he could grab Yunho.

Changmin looked up to see Jisung standing in front of him, glaring at him while Yunho was behind Jisung. Turning around to look at Changmin from the side of Jisung; eyes accusing and cold, but hands still wrapped around himself.

"Don't go after him.", Jisung said emotionlessly, "He just told you that he didn't want to be with anymore. So back off Changmin."

"What?! Who are _you_ to say that?!?! Also you're _my_ childhood friend so why are sticking with him?! Wait... Unless you two ar-"

BANG!!!

It was short, quick and sudden. Jisung's hands were already balled into a fist and it wasn't much longer before he used it.

Changmin crouched down on the floor. Cradling his now swelling cheek. His 'girlfriend' looking once at Jisung's furious face and backing off from the area.

"Don't. Ever. Speak. To. Him. Like. That.", Jisung said out through gritted teeth. "I don't care if you're my childhood friend Changmin. If I see anyone doing the wrong thing… I don't give a shit about who they are. They will get what they deserve.", Jisung's eyes burning with wrath.

Among all this, Yunho was stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

Help Changmin or; help Jisung.

Help the one who cheated on him or; help the one who looked after him through all this.

Yunho slowly moved from his place and pulled at Jisung's coat, trying to move him away from Changmin to prevent anything more from happening. After all, there were still in a band together, and Changmin's main seller as an idol was his face. Damaging it was the worst thing someone could do him, and Jisung knew this and used it for his advantage.

However Changmin continued to look at Yunho from where he was crouching in the road.

"Yunho-ah", Changmin tried once more. Before Jisung could speak, Yunho grabbed onto his sleeve to stop him and to let him handle it himself.

Taking a deep breath Yunho spoke, "Changmin, you hurt me. You probably thought that all this was a game but, I… I loved you, and I can't let you shred my heart to pieces again. Let's go, Jisung-ah."

And so Yunho slowly walked out of the road and was about to get into the driver's seat when Jisung gently pushed him aside and got into the driver's seat, having no energy left to argue, Yunho climbed into the passenger seat just letting Jisung do whatever he wanted.

And just as they were about to leave, Yunho looked at Changmin again.

One last time to say goodbye; goodbye as lovers.

 

 

 

___________________________________________

If any of you are wondering what Jisung looks like, he looks like Joo Won. 

Like he can be seriously cute~

 

But BAM!!! He's like this, so... *wink wink nudge nudge* ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went from 1000 words to over 800... Sorry guys...(⌒_⌒;)


	4. Japan?

"Jisung-ah, you don't have to come everyday and check upon me. I won't do anything. I promise", Yunho smiled before letting Jisung into his apartment.

"Yeah~ yeah~ hyung. Here, I brought food… That I, myself, _the_ Kim Jisung himself, has made, so you _have_ to eat it. Okay?", Yunho smiled again at Jisung, laughing at his ~~nonexistent~~ aegyo. He just really didn't have the heart to tell him that Jisung was crap at it.

It had been a week since the split and both haven't called each other once.

~~And Yunho had a berry good feeling that it was because of the Super Juniors (and all the other member of the Jung Yunho fanclub) ganging up on him, apparently even his beloved Kyuline was angry with him.~~

But the thing was; they had to fly to Japan next week for filming a CF, so things were not looking good, especially when they had to live in the same house.

Yunho sighed heavily, dreading next week to come around.

"Thinking about about next week when you have to go to Japan and share the house with Changmin?", Jisung asked.

"Wh-how did you know…", Yunho asked, awed.

"You have your schedule on your fridge. And the rest was pretty easy to gather... Do you think you can manage? I have a hotel near there so do you want me to come with you? Wait, can I come with you? 'Cause remember that one time you told me that you would show me the rainbow bridge? Well, you probably won't remember but I do so don't mull over it hyung. Anyway, as I was saying, this is the perfect opportunity to keep your word", Jisung finally came to end. Joking, he was only taking a break to continue. "And a man must keep his word hyung. You're a man hyung. U-know Yunho and Jung Yunho are men hyung. Hyung-"

"Fine fine fine, you can come with me to Japan so stop rambling already", Yunho gave up, otherwise he felt they would have been there for a looooong time.

~~HELL YEAH!!! Jisung did an imaginary mini fist bump but he kept his face calm to not show Yunho his happiness.~~

Also Jisung was glad too Yunho gave so early because: 1. Going to Japan. ~~JAPAN!!!~~ 2\. He was running out of things to say(￣ω￣;)

___________________________________________________

"Hyungg~~~ Did you miss me??",

Jisung came towards Yunho with a 3 large suitcases and sunglasses which were too big for me. And his fashion sense? Let's not even go there…

"Jisung-ah… We just saw each other yesterday night when you refused to budge from my home… And why do you have 3 suitcases??", Yunho was, frankly, flabbergasted. He sometimes seriously thought that Jisung was losing a nut... Or five.

"Just stuff hyung~ But what do you think of my awesome outfit?? I picked it out myself ~"

 _I can see that,_ Yunho thought.

Jisung then spun around trying to show his whole outfit.

His 'awesome outfit' which consisted of a bright multicoloured Hawaiian shirt and a cream colored short. Not forgetting the blue flip-flops.

The sound of the rain drumming on the roof panels could be heard which left an awkward silence between them.

"Jisung-ah… It's… It's raining…", Yunho stated the obvious while trying to make sense of how Jisung's weird ~~understatement~~ brain worked.

"Well hyung-"

"What is he doing here? You can't just invite anyone along Yunho. Hyung.", Changmin briskly strode towards them while interrupting their conversation.

Jisung's facial expression turned from happy to emotionless in 2 seconds flat, meanwhile Yunho just turned his away face.

"Why should it matter to you Changmin? Also I am just going on a trip to check on my hotels in Japan", Jisung replied.

"Hotels my ass. Anyway. Stay away from him.", Changmin warned.

"Him? You mean Yunho-hyung? Haha why do you care Changmin?"

" _Because_ he is _my_ boyf-", Changmin stopped himself before he said something stupid, he had to quickly correct himself, "-my band member…". Changmin didn't want to admit that it hurt when he couldn't call Yunho 'his boyfriend' anymore, he kept his face serious to not let anything slip.

"Good reasoning, that totally makes sense", Jisung replied sarcastically.

Changmin realized that no matter what he said, there was nothing that could stop Jisung from coming with them, so Changmin silently admitted defeat.  ~~For now.~~

___________________________________________________

The plane ride was… Awkward.

For Changmin at least because even though he wore his headphones, he could still hear Yunho laughing at Jisung stupid jokes. Like seriously, who even finds them funny,

_"Hey hyung, do you know which sign is the least likely to win an Oscar??"_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Leo"_

_"…"_

_"Hyung, Leo, Leonardo DiCaprio, get it?"_

_Yunho burst out laughing, it was so bad that he had to laugh._

_"I got another one; How did Harry Potter get down the hill?"_

_"I dunno…"_

_"Walking JK Rowling"_

_Again, Yunho couldn't help but burst out laughing. He wondered where the younger one got such bad jokes from?_

_"Hyung wanna hear another one??"_

And so it continued, until the plane finally landed, where Changmin rushed out to get some fresh air and away from all the laughter and giggling. However he didn't go too far away them, because he wanted to keep a close eye on those two.

___________________________________________________

After Jisung left to stay at his hotel, Changmin and Yunho were left by themselves at their apartment. Both didn't know what to say, Yunho didn't want to talk to Changmin either because it still hurt. Earlier Jisung was there to help distract him but now… He didn't know what to do, other than to go to his room, lock himself in there and only come back out when it was a necessity.

Or he could sit down and talk with Changmin, if they were going to continue as TVXQ then there should be no awkwardness between them, after all they were going to appear on Music Station finally after two years, so the last thing they wanted to be awkward on national TV.

Sighing, he started, "Changmi-"

Bang!

The door to Changmin's room was slammed shut. Or maybe they could not talk to each other and not solve things. But truth be told, Yunho was glad Changmin did that. Otherwise, Yunho would have to face him and… Not something neither was looking forward to; obviously.

___________________________________________________

"Eat hyung, eeeeaaaattt~~~~~", Jisung kept on urging Yunho to eat some more of their white tuna Sashimi.

Honestly he loved watching Yunho eat… As creepy as it sounded. The way his cheeks puffed out like a Chipmunk's was absolutely adorkable, he wanted to pinch them so bad but he had to restrain himself, otherwise he would seriously look like a creep and scare away Yunho, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Over the last 2 weeks, dare he say that him and Yunho got closer.

However after that day, Yunho didn't cry anymore, and that scared Jisung because he felt like Yunho was holding it in, and holding feelings in are never a good thing. Very often, he wanted to tell Yunho that it was okay to cry and let himself go, however sometimes he felt that Yunho put a boundary between them, and Jisung just wanted to cross it so badly. But he wouldn't admit that to Yunho.

Suddenly the door to Changmin's room banged open, Changmin strolled out and looked at Jisung angrily.

"Why don't you just live with us, huh Jisung?!", Changmin shouted at him.

"Dude, honestly, what is wrong with you? Ever since that time 2 years… You have changed…"

"Shut up Jisung.", Changmin growled, turning to Yunho he said spitefully, "And hyung? Please stop eating this much. You're embarrassing me to to be a part of Tohoshinki."

Yunho looked down and quietly put his chopsticks down, while Jisung looked at Yunho once and immediately stood up and strode towards Changmin, his face screaming fury.

"Apologize.", Jisung said, his eyes ablaze.

"W-Why should I?? He is getting fat and he knows it!!!", Changmin replied.

Jisung grabbed Changmin's collar and slammed him against the nearest wall, nearly choking him in the process.

"I said apologize, Changmin.", he commanded again, and this time, Changmin agreed.

"S-sorry Yunho", he gasped out, "Let m-me g-go now"

Jisung let go off his collar and walked towards Yunho who was looking down at his body self-consciously. Jisung's heart ached while looking at Yunho, his face turning from angry to gentle. However he had half a mind to go to Changmin and break something of his.

But first and foremost, he had Yunho to take care off. He put his hands under Yunho's armpits and lifted him up. Yunho looked up at him to ask what he was doing.

"You're coming with me hyung, I am not going to leave you here with him.", Jisung said while putting his hand around Yunho's waist and guiding him out of the apartment to where his car waited outside, neither sparing a look backwards.

Meanwhile Changmin looked at the retreating figures, his heart throbbing at the site and yearning to follow them and stop them; to bring Yunho back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went over 1000~~~ woooo（＞ｙ＜）  
> Also that part where Changmin said those things about Yunho... I was literally like 'no I can't do this, my poor baby Yunho, noo' so yeah lol（⌒▽⌒） Hope you enjoyed it (≧∇≦)/


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't want it, Jisung-ah… Honestly… I am… Okay…", he rejected Jisung's offering of a spoonful of rice and kimchi. Jisung sighed.

 

"Hyung! Stop thinking about what that douche said! He's a shithead who knows that it's one of your weak spots! And that is why he tried such an underhanded method!!", Jisung exclaimed.

 

At that moment in time, he wanted nothing more than to break every single bone in Changmin's body for hurting Yunho with his words.

 

"But he was right Jisung-ah… I am fat and… And anyone will be embarrassed to stand next to me…"

 

Jisung had enough, he grabbed Yunho's arms on either side and pushed him against the sofa, "Look at me in the eye hyung, I am known to be a truthful piece of shit so trust me when I say this. You are fine, just the damned way you flippin' are. I, personally, _love_ your m*****f****** body. So. Don't even, _think_ about changing. Cause you're too f****** perfect already so you're making it harder for the rest of us mere mortals. Do you understand me, hyung??"

 

Yunho was gaping at him with his mouth open, he didn't know what to say because nobody has told him this before… Not even Changmin.

 

"Got it hyung??", he repeated.

 

"Uhh… Y-yeah…", Yunho mumbled, turning away from Jisung face which was only a few centimeters away from his.

 

"Good. Now eat", he put the spoon in front of him again and this time, Yunho obediently ate. ~~With Jisung again staring like a creep while watching him eat. He couldn't help it. Or so he says.(￣ω￣;)~~

 

___________________________________________________

 

The thing was, Jisung's hotel room only had one bed. And a very small couch. 

 

And so now came the part where they decided who slept where. 

 

"Hyung, sleep on the bed, I will sleep on the couch" 

 

"No it's okay Jisung-ah, I will sleep on the couch" 

 

"But you have shooting tomorrow" 

 

"This is _your_ room" 

 

"You're _my_ guest" 

 

Somehow along the way of 'being nice', both were now standing with their arms crossed and shooting lasers at each other with their eyes. 

 

"Hyung", Jisung warned. 

 

"Dongsaeng", Yunho warned. 

 

After a few more seconds of this, they both realized that this wasn't going to go anywhere like this. So they decided to do it the old and classic way; rock, paper, scissors. 

 

"Men choose rock hyung" 

 

"Men choose whatever they want dongsaeng" 

 

"…Fine let's go" 

 

Yunho: Paper.

Jisung: Scissors. 

 

"Best of three!!", Yunho shouted automatically. 

 

"What?? No hyung, I won!!", Jisung replied with narrowed eyes. 

 

"… Please Jisung-ah…", puppy (kitten) eyes on full mode. 

 

"F-fine", Jisung said looking away. 

 

~~ Invisible fist bump by Yunho.  ~~

 

Yunho: Paper 

Jisung: Rock

 

Yunho: Rock 

Jisung: Scissors 

 

"Hell yeah!! I won!!", Yunho said smugly. 

 

"B-best of 5!!!", Jisung shouted. 

 

"What? That's not fair!!", Yunho exclaimed. 

 

"… Hyung… You just did the same thing…" 

 

"Fine" 

 

Yunho: Rock 

Jisung: Rock 

 

Yunho: Paper 

Jisung: Scissors 

 

"Best of 7!!" 

 

"Best of 9!!" 

 

"Best of 11!!" 

 

 

"I won!!" 

 

"No, I won!!" 

 

"I... I lost count…" 

 

"Me too...", they finally both admitted. 

 

"Jisung-ah… Let's just, share the bed", Yunho suggested. 

 

_ Wait… What did he just say?! Share? Bed? What?! Does that mean we will sleep on the same bed?! Of course it means that you idiot!  _

 

"Uhh… Jisung-ah?", Yunho asked. 

Jisung was just standing stiffly with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, with a civil war going on in his head. 

 

_ Dammit I have to answer! Quickly!  _

 

"Yeah!! I would love too!", Jisung blurted out eagerly. 

 

_ Shit... Too enthusiastic!!  _

 

"I mean yeah… Sure… Whateves… Cool... Yeah… Totally fine, U know.. Yunho… Hyung.", Jisung tried to play it off coolly by just casually ~~awkwardly~~ leaning on the table but to be honest, he was fooling no-one, he also didn't know where he was going with it too so he ~~tried~~  to finish it off, again; awkwardly. 

 

"Okay…", Yunho replied, smiling, taking no heed to younger one's weird behaviour. 

 

___________________________________________________ 

 

_ I am sleeping in the same bed with Yunho hyung!! Dammit why couldn't this bed be smaller?! Maybe I could edge a little closer.. Wait, no, then he will think I am creep… Wait, he probably already thinks I am one, so it won't make much of a  difference will it? Dammit. Guess all I can do is just sleep. _

 

Soon - after 20 mins of silence hanging in the air - both slowly drifted to sleep. 

 

And when they woke up… It was in an awkward position… 

 

Yunho woke up first and he felt a body pressed up close against his back with an arm slung around his waist pulling him towards the other's solid chest, and a leg causally thrown over his own legs. 

 

"Jisung-ah… Can you... Like… Move, please?", Yunho asked, his breath quickening at the close contact.

 

But the hand on his waist only pulled him closer tighter with a mumbled, "yeah, yeah." 

 

Yunho realized that there was no point in him trying to talk to a rock, so he tried to pry off Jisung's hand away from his waist. 

 

Let's just say Yunho underestimated Jisung's strength because the hand was not moving an inch, and thus Yunho decided to wait until Jisung woke up. 

 

___________________________________________________ 

 

_ What the heck, where am I? Since when was my room white?? Oh wait… I am in Japan… With Yunho-hyung!!! …In my arms…  _

 

Jisung woke from the deep slumber and looked at the sleeping Yunho. ~~Who got tired of waiting and fell asleep in his arms.~~

 

_ He looks so peaceful… And beautiful… How could Changmin even have the slightest thought of hurting Yunho?! If it was me… I would treasure him forever… _

 

Yunho stirred in his sleep and turned towards Jisung's chest, his head perfectly tucked under Jisung's chin. 

 

_ Dammit I don't want to move and wake him. I just want to stay like this. _

 

At that time, Yunho opened his eyes and looked right up at Jisung, and smiled sleepily. Eyes not open fully and his hands rising up to his face to rub his eyes.

 

Jisung's mind went into overdrive with thoughts like, 'how cute', 'why is he so adorable', 'awww look at that'. 

 

"Jisung-ah… Can you, move now please?" 

 

_ Shit. _

 

"Yeah… Sorry hyung… I… Don't know what happened", Jisung said sheepishly. 

 

"It's okay… Just-just going to the bathroom…" "Uh.. Yeah, okay…" 

 

___________________________________________________ 

 

Yunho's heartbeat was speeding up while he was under Jisung embrace, he touched his pink cheeks to cool them down. 

 

_ Why is my heart beating so fast? And why am I blushing??  _

 

"Hyung it's quarter past nine. Don't you have a shoot at 10?", Jisung called from the bedroom. 

 

_ Shoot I need to hurry up, I can think later about this! _

 

___________________________________________________ 

 

They were doing a CF for MISSHA BB cream. 

 

So all they had to was just hold it, and stand there. Not forgetting to smile. 

 

It was a pretty simple thing to do, unless you had you just broken up with your bandmate of course. 

 

So there stood Tohoshinki, 1 meter apart from each other and facing opposite directions. 

 

"Could you guys, like, stand closer? And also look in the same direction please?" 

 

The shuffled a few cm closer. 

 

"…" 

 

"…umm...closer please" 

 

A few more centimeters. 

 

"More closer please" 

 

Some more centimeters. 

 

Until the director finally got fed up and he, himself went up to them and pushed them together. 

 

"And now smile" 

 

Shooting finally finished after 2 hours, and Jisung was there to pick Yunho up. 

 

"Oh look the servant is here to pick up his highness", Changmin jeered. 

 

"Whatever Changmin. Let's go hyung~", Jisung said. 

 

"W-wait Yunho can't go anywhere!", Changmin interrupted, tone changing suddenly. 

 

"…And why can't I?", Yunho asked. 

 

"Because… Because manager-hyung said… That… We have to, stay, behind… To talk… About something…", Changmin stuttered. 

 

"No we don't… I just talked to him…", Yunho said skeptically. 

 

"W-well we have to talk", Changmin spluttered. 

 

"You can talk when he comes back, actually I think it would be better if he stays with me for a while", Jisung interjected. 

 

"This. Is. None. Of. Your. Damn. Business", Changmin snarled through gritted teeth towards Jisung. 

 

"Yes it is, so back off Changmin", Jisung responded just as angrily while grabbing Yunho's hand and leading him out of the building. But Changmin grabbed Yunho's other hand and started pulling it towards him. 

 

_ This feels like the scene I did in Yawang… But wait… Why am I in the middle??? _

 

"Yunho! Pick!", both shouted at the same time, snapping him out of his reverie. 

 

"I-", Yunho didn't know what to do, he wasn't even following the conversation properly earlier, "-Uhh" 

 

"Yunho just pick for God's sake!", Changmin snapped. 

 

"M-manager-hyung!!! Let me come with you!", Yunho shouted to the manager who was peacefully walking by like a bystander. 

 

Both Changmin and Jisung sharing a confused look. 

 

"He isn't part of the options Yunho…" 

 

"What he said"

 

"Okay fine. I…", they waited, "…am going to go with Jisung". Jisung shot a smirk to the devastated Changmin, but Yunho carried on, tone growing serious as each words passed by, "…However… I am going to… Our apartment later because I need to talk. And finish this off for once and for all. Because I won't let this affect the thing which is the most precious to me", he finished. Both looked at each other again and agreed silently. 

 

After all; neither wanted to disagree with Yunho then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this fic is the epitome of cliché also I kinda felt like this chap was a filler(⌒_⌒;)  
> Thanks for reading and commenting seriously appreciated（＞ｙ＜） Tell me if there are things I need to improve on as well pleaseヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	6. With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, hope you enjoy it（＞ｙ＜）

"So, where are we going Sungie-ah?", Yunho asked happily while putting on his seatbelt, for the moment Yunho decided to not think about Changmin and only focus what he is doing now. Because he had a feeling that it wouldn't work out well with thoughts of Changmin on his head.  
  
  
But someone else was having an inner turmoil as well.  
  
  
_Sungie-ah? Sungie?! Is that what he said?? He never called me Sungie before! Is that my nickname? I like it… It's better than all the other nicknames I had, 'heartless', 'cold-stone/hearted' and definitely better than, 'Sungie the monkey'. I really like it! Changmin always had like, 700 nickname from Yunho. And now he finally has one too!!! Hell yeah!!!_  
  
  
"Oh yeah, we are going, to, the~"  
  
  
"The?"  
  
  
"Rainbow Bridge!!!"  
  
  
"Woa- Really??? Are we really going there?!"  
  
  
"Uhh.. Yeah..", Jisung smiled.  
  
  
"I always wanted to go there again!!!", Yunho gushed excitedly.  
  
  
_I know._  
  
  
"You know, Changmi-", Yunho's face fell, he didn't realise he was talking about him.  
  
  
"Changmin did what hyung?", Jisung urged.  
  
  
_That's right. There's no point in trying to avoid talking about Changmin._

  
  
As much as Yunho showed strength after the break-up, talking or even thinking about Changmin made him feel worthless and like trash, especially when Changmin said those things to him. It felt like a million needs piercing his heart at the same time.  
  
  
"H-he promised he will take me there, one day. B-but he… Never had the time…", Yunho revealed, his mind piecing together why Changmin didn't have 'enough time' for him; because he was always with someone else. All the time Changmin ignored and pushed him aside flashed through his head.   
  
  
He had been avoiding thinking about it for two weeks, he wanted to run away from it all; pretend everything was okay.  
  
  
Yunho looked away and sat hunched down. His face facing upwards so that he won't cry again. However, slowly, one by one the tears came down his cheeks, the shirts absorbing the tears.  
  
  
Jisung immediately got out from his seat and went around to Yunho's side. He opened the door and pulled Yunho into his arms, Yunho's hands fisting in Jisung's shirt for support as he didn't even have enough strength to stand up.  
  
  
Even though Jisung was forlorn that Yunho was crying, he was almost glad in the way that Yunho finally let himself go, he needed to do this, especially if he was going to face Changmin later.  
  
  
"I-i am swrry for doin tis a-again", Yunho hiccupped while crying harder, Jisung hugging him tighter.  
  
  
"It's okay hyung, seriously, I am glad you're doing this, because, you will feel better later on. When you have to… See _him_ ", Jisung encouraged  
  
  
They decided to stay like that until Yunho's sobs slowly started to drift to an end.   
  
  
Jisung didn't want to let go but eventually, he had to.   
  
"Really… I… Thank you. Just thank you", Yunho smiled, and this time, it was Yunho who hugged Jisung by putting his hands around Jisung's torso. Yunho's head fitting into the crook of his neck.  
  
  
Jisung's heartbeat started to speed up and he didn't know what to. All the other times he hugged Yunho, it was on impulse. So he decided the best thing to do was put his hands around Yunho's waist, and pull him in towards his chest.  
  
  
Yunho looked up, his cheeks slowly starting to blush rosy red. And Jisung _obviously_ found this cute and adorable.  
  
  
"We should get going now shouldn't we?", Jisung asked, but his mind was calling him an idiot as he wanted to stay like this for ~~forever~~ longer.  
  
  
"Okay", Yunho smiled again, eyes turning crescent shaped.  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"Ta-daaa~~~", Jisung revealed as he opened Yunho's car door, leading him out by hand.  
  
  
"…It's so pretty…", Yunho whispered in awe, taking in the beauty of the sight.  
  
  
While Yunho was looking at the bridge and the bright lights, Jisung was looking at a beautiful site too; Yunho. ~~Jisung was also known as an extremely cheesy person.~~  
  
  
He wanted to keep the smile on his face forever, never letting it fade away. He smiled as he saw Yunho skipping to the edge to take a closer look, reminding him of the time he first met Yunho.  
  
  
_It was at Nissan Stadium concert in Japan where he went for a business trip when Changmin told him to come over and watch them, because they are the first foreign people to perform there. And so Jisung decided to go because he was such a nice friend. ~~He wanted to ditch his meeting.~~_  
  
  
_He had never been to a concert before, so he didn't know where everything was. Or what even anything was._  
  
  
_Changmin was supposed to show him around but he was too busy with girl stylists to assist him._  
  
  
_Cursing at Changmin, he decided to take matter into his own hands and try to find the dressing room by himself. But somehow he ended up at the doorway leading out of the building. And on the steps, he saw a soon-to-be-familiar red-headed figure sitting down._  
  
  
_"Minnie-ah!!! He won't spend time with me!!! I know he 'doesn't like men', but!!! I am his band mate and best mate…. Well… One of them, anyway, but!!! Why can't he also be more nicer??? Does he have to be so_ snarky _all the time?? Especially when we go on shows?? He keeps on making me feel ashamed!! And stupid!! What to do Minnie-ah, what to do", the strange redhead ranted to someone._  
  
  
_But there was no one in sight, so Jisung thought he was calling someone but he couldn't see a phone either._  
  
  
Either, this person was somehow magically talking to someone or; he's crazy.  
  
  
Should I call the mental hospital?  
  
  
_And at that moment the redhead stood up and turned around, surprising him._  
  
  
_Jisung looked and saw crimson red curls framing his petite face and a cute button shaped nose, but what stood out the most were the rosy cupid shaped lips -with a beauty mark on the left hand side- , which were now open, gaping at him._  
  
  
_He then looked down and saw a brown, furry baby bear teddy in the hands of the redhead, then he looked back up at the face, then the doll, then the face and repeated this several times until his brain was slowly starting to piece everything together, opposite to how fast Yunho's cheeks began to blush._  
  
  
_"Were you talking to… That teddy bear??", Jisung asked bewildered._  
  
  
_"Uhh… No…", Yunho answered looking around._  
  
  
_"Then who were you talking too?"_  
  
  
_"My-myself?"_  
  
  
_That's… That's adorable, Jisung thought as he saw a grown man talking to a small stuffed baby bear and venting his problems away. He couldn't help but smile when he saw this._  
  
  
_"D-don't tell anyone about this, please?", Yunho pleaded._  
  
  
_"O-of course!! I definitely won't!!!", Jisung replied._  
  
  
_"Thanks… Umm… Who are you?"_  
  
  
_Jisung remembered why he was here in the first place, "Oh yeah, I was looking for the dressing room… Can help me find it?"_  
  
  
_"Uhh… But why?"_  
  
  
Is he some kind of crazy fanboy?  
  
  
_"I am Changmin's childhood friend, and that piece of shit said he will show me around but apparently he's 'busy' ", Jisung rambled._  
  
  
_Well he just said 'childhood friend' and he did also swear at Changminnie… Must be his friend, Yunho thought._  
  
  
_"Come on, I will show you where it is", Yunho smiled._  
  
  
_"Oh really? Thanks man~ But… Have I seen you before? Like with Changmin? You look really familiar…", Jisung wondered._  
  
  
_"Oh I am Yunho…", if he was Changmin's friend then he should know who I am right?_  
  
  
_"Oh!!! Yunho-hyung!!! I didn't recognize you with the red hair!!!", Jisung exclaimed, in his opinion, Yunho rocked the red hair._  
  
  
_"Hyung you were here? The concert will start soon in 30 mins, let's go", Changmin came at that moment, he then noted someone else was next to Yunho, "oh Jisung, man, shit… I kinda forgot I was supposed to show you around. But thanks for coming, I will show you your seat"_  
  
  
_"Oh at last~ His highness the Shim-sama has_ finally _noticed this_ lowly _peasant, how can I_ ever _repay you??", Jisung mocked._  
  
  
_"Oh_ sweet lowly servant _, sarcasm doesn't suit you~", Changmin retorted without missing a beat._  
  
  
He smiled again, thinking back, he may have fell for Yunho then, when he found him talking to that baby bear and then pretending to act all innocent when he caught Yunho talking to it.  
  
  
"Sungie-ah~ Have this~", Yunho proudly presented the strawberry ice-cream he brought for the two of them.  
  
  
"How did you get this?"  
  
  
"Ohhh… Just… From the shop…"  
  
  
Jisung looked around, "…But there aren't any shops…"  
  
  
"Di-", as Jisung was about to ask another question, Yunho took that time to stuff the ice-cream into his mouth and run away.  
  
  
"Hynh, wht te hck?", Jisung tried to speak around the ice-cream in his mouth, Yunho had kinda missed the spot as he rushed because, half of was the ice-cream was in his mouth and the other half in his nose.  
  
  
"Hyng oo gnaa pay!", he shouted as he started to run and chase after him.   
  
  
Later after running around for 10 odd minutes, Jisung realised that there was no way on planet Earth that he could beat Jung Yunho, so he then decided to use a better ~~underhanded~~ method instead.  
  
  
He suddenly stopped and exclaimed, "Oww!!! My leg!!! It hurts!!!", he looked up and saw Yunho stop, to make it more dramatic he fell onto the floor with hand to his head like a damsel in distress. He sneaked a look up again and saw that Yunho was running towards him with a frightened expression.  
  
  
_He he hehe“ψ(｀∇´)ψ He has fell for my trap, he he hehe(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  
  
  
Yunho was now beside, Jisung looking concerned and trying to help him sit right to put less stain on whatever injury he may have had.  
  
  
Jisung suddenly sprung out grabbed Yunho by his arms on both side and flipped him over so that his back faced the ground.  
  
  
Both were breathing heavily after running around and they were only 4 cm away from each other's face, both looking directly into each other's eyes.   
  
  
Neither wanted to look away first and held eye contact, Yunho's eyes suddenly softened and looked at Jisung through half-lidded eyes as he smiled.  
  
  
Jisung's mind went blank, so the stupid part of him decided to take over and close the distance between him and Yunho, his chapped lips meeting Yunho's soft lips which tasted like strawberries.  
  
  
Yunho's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon started melting into the kiss and Jisung cradled his neck, pushing it to the right angle.   
  
  
Slowly they pulled apart. To only be silenced by the awkwardness.  
  
  
"So… Hyung…", all Jisung wanted to do at that moment was to kiss Yunho again, but he didn't want to… He didn't even know anymore, his heart was beating like crazy and head muddled.  
  
  
"Uhh… Let's go back...?…", Yunho suggested.   
  
  
"Y-yeah, sure…", Jisung replied offhandedly.  
  
  
However his eyes kept going back to sneak quick glances at Yunho's lips.  
  
  
_Look at how plumb his lower lip is... I wanna ravish it…_  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
"You sure you can face him by yourself? Want me to come? Will you stay there? I hope you're going to be okay", Jisung rambled.  
  
  
"I will be okay, it's only Changmin, Jisung-ah", Yunho assured.  
  
  
"Okay fine but hyung can you come the driver's side for a second place?"  
  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
  
Yunho got off the car and walked around to Jisung's side where he had his window scrolled down.  
  
  
"Well then hyung… Good luck!", he burst out and pressed a quick chaste kiss on his lips and drove away as fast as he could, tyres screeching loudly as he went around a corner.  
  
  
Yunho touched his lips and smiled gently in the direction Jisung went in. Giddiness building up inside him.  
  
  
But, someone else was watching this scene unfold.  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Yunho tried to gather all the courage he had as he opened the door to his shared apartment.  
  
  
As he entered, Changmin was stood looming 3 feet away with a firm expression.  
  
  
Yunho slowly closed the door and went to greet Changmin, "Hey Chan-"  
  
  
"Are you with him now?", Changmin cut briskly through his sentence.  
  
  
_Who is he talking about? Me and Jisung?? Did he see us kiss?_  
  
  
"Are. You?", Changmin snapped.  
  
  
"Why does it matter to you who I am with Changmin??", Yunho retaliated, suddenly angry.  
  
  
"Because! Because…"  
  
  
"Because what Changmin?"  
  
  
"Because I love you!", he exclaimed, "seeing you with him… and even you… Kissing him… It angers me!!! You are mine and mine only, I won't let _him_ take you away from me.", he growled.  
  
  
"Well you didn't think of this when YOU CHEATED ON ME!!!", Yunho shouted, losing patience.  
  
  
"I-it was a mistake!! I-i…", he trailed off.  
  
  
"A mistake? Really Changmin? Was that the best you could come up with?? Nobody cheats on someone by 'mistake'. And I… We are never going to be together again. You broke my heart, I-i thought of doing things, as everyone left me. B-but someone stopped me and helped me, I-i…"  
  
  
"Love him now?", Changmin whispered quietly.  
  
  
"I don't know… But I don't want our personal lives to affect our dream… So… I decided, that... I am going to the army; next month."  
  
  
"W-what?? But what about… We…"  
  
  
"August is my last month, we already kind of knew about this as I had no schedules after, so… Goodbye Changmin-ah, please don't come to send me off... It still… Hurts…", Yunho smiled tightly for one last time as he left Changmin standing alone in the middle of the room.  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Yunho got out of the apartment building in despair as he didn't have a place to go or to stay at this time.  
  
  
And as he was sitting on the steps, a familiar white car pulled up in front of him.  
  
  
"Get in hyung, let's go home"  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
It was the day of enlistment and families were saying their goodbyes. Yunho's parents couldn't make it on time and he didn't tell anyone, even his close friends like Hojun that he was leaving for the army, but there was someone who did come.  
  
  
"Thanks for coming and sending me off Jisung-ah", Yunho smiled.  
  
  
Jisung wanted to tell him to stop smiling, as he knew Yunho was just trying to be strong in front of everyone. But there was one thing that he needed to tell his hyung.  
  
  
"…hyung…"  
  
  
"Yes Jisung-ah?"  
  
  
"I-i… I will wait. I am going to wait for you…. Because… I love you… And I have loved you ever since I saw you talking to that baby teddy bear… So I will wait hyung. And you can't tell me otherwise.", he said determinedly.  
  
  
Yunho didn't know what to say after the sudden confession. But a part of him felt content and relieved, almost as if he had been waiting for these words.  
  
  
"I-i…", he was really stuck for words, "I-i like you too", he blurted and turned around like a robot and strode (ran) away.  
  
  
  
_Did… Did he just say he liked me?? I-i… It's not 'love' yet. Well obviously, but I can wait, already been doing it for this long, so two more years won't make a difference._  
  
  
Jisung smiled like an idiot as he saw that afterwards, Yunho sometimes turned around to glance at him, like sending him promises to go back to him.  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
As soon as he left the camp, there stood a hoard of fans with signs and shoutings of, 'Welcome back Yunho', 'We love you, Yunho' and 'U-Know Yunho, Hwaiting!!!'.  
  
  
But Yunho was looking for someone else.  
  
  
Suddenly, a hand circled around his waist and pulled him into a back hug with a small whisper, "Glad you're finally out hyung", Yunho smiled as he heard this and turned around to look up at him.  
  
  
The crowd gasped and camera started flashing.  
  
  
Tomorrow's headlines:   
  
  
**'JUNG YUNHO IS GAY???'**  
  
**'U-KNOW YUNHO REVEALS BOYFRIEND?!?!'**  
  
**'DONG BAND SHIN KI U-KNOW YUNHO COMES OUT?!?!'**  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Yunho, before enlisting decided that continuing on as TVXQ wasn't the best decision for him, especially if he was going to come out. So he decided he wanted to do the nest best thing.   
  
  
Start an entertainment company. He always wanted to do this; making the dreams of the young people come true. And surprisingly, Lee Sooman wasn't against it. In fact, he actually gave him the tiniest hint of support with a small thumbs up and smile when he presented the idea.  
  
  
And Jisung agreed wholeheartedly with him too. (He was too jealous when Yunho was an idol and hung out with too many people. Now he has Yunho _all_ to him self. ~~“ψ(｀∇´)ψ Commence le evil laugh.~~  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
As the Kim-Jung entertainment was slowly starting to build up after 2 years of hard work.  
  
  
Jisung decided this was the best time to propose.  
  
  
Even when Yunho was in the army, he would contact whenever he could and see Yunho whenever he could, which was pretty rare. But he always send him letters at the smallest chance he got. And soon after the big 'scandal', Yunho started living with Jisung. Not caring about the public anymore.  
  
  
At first, Yunho's parents were disapproving of their decision, and they still are. The only person who supported Yunho was his sister, his parents still refusing to believe that their eldest son was in a relationship with another man.   
  
  
But Jisung's parents always knew of their son's preference, so when they came out, none batted an eyelid. Maybe the dad who just sighed deeply as he read the articles with the mother cackling evilly, 'I knew it!', in the background.  
  
  
But anyway, Jisung had the best proposal idea.  
  
  
He. Was going to do a flashmob. You heard the man; a flahmob.   
  
  
With the Super Juniors, SHINee-s…   
  
*looks at smudged writing on hand*  
  
…E-ex… O's…  
  
  
So he got Shim Jaewon to choreograph his dance, to none other than TVXQ's very own; 'Miduhyo'.  
  
  
He had recalled Yunho saying that it was one of his favourite songs, and the song matched them perfectly as well.  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Two whole months passed as Jisung got everyone together and fit everyone's schedule in, they practiced and practiced and practiced. But the hardest part was, to keep this a secret from Yunho, especially when he had friends who couldn't contain their 'excitement' ~~Heechul~~.  
  
  
And, best of all, they were going to do it at the best place possible.  
  
  
Tokyo Dome.  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Yunho thought he was going to a baseball game (he had never seen a baseball game in Tokyo Dome, even though he performed there multiple times).  
  
  
Yunho was super excited, it was Jisung who said to go together as a break from the company, Yunho gladly agreed since it had been ages since he last went to Tokyo Dome. He couldn't wait to see how it was like during a baseball game. But something came at the last minute so he couldn't go with Yunho.  
  
  
As Yunho sat down on his seat at the front, the players began to march out. But something was amiss. The players were all wearing extremely baggy uniforms with large hats hiding their faces.  
  
  
_What the heck? Does Japan have different uniforms or something…_  
  
  
Then he also noticed that something else was amiss. The people surrounding the stadium was wearing all red…  
  
  
Suddenly a song started playing.  
  
  
_Boy, let me prove that my love is real_  
_I’ll give all my love to you_  
_And trust me_  
  
_I believe_  
_I believe in love at first sight_  
  
  
_Miduhyo?? What the hell is happening here???_  
  
  
Yunho kept looking around in wonderment for any clues.  
  
  
And suddenly, more people rushed onto the ground.  
  
  
They ripped their clothes off to reveal white suits underneath.   
  
  
_Even though I said it wasn’t possible_  
_I was just afraid that you would think I was careless and hasty_  
_So I kept this a secret from you_  
  
  
Then they started to pair up and dance together, a slow waltz. Slowly, a big circle formed which then split in the middle to reveal a person in a black tuxedo.  
  
  
Yunho still couldn't keep up with everything. And seeing Jisung made him even more confused about the whole situation.  
  
  
_To tell the truth_  
_Ever since I met you_  
_I only thought of you_  
_From when I woke up in the morning until I fell asleep_  
_There was only one thing on my mind_  
  
_I believe in you… as I look at you_  
_I will send all my feelings for you_  
_I want to keep the feelings I have for you hidden_  
_My fear is that you might leave me one day_  
  
  
Jisung was only a few meters away from him now.  
  
  
_Love is a nervous feeling in your heart_  
  
  
Closer.  
  
  
_It is like a breathtaking loneliness_

  
More closer.  
  
  
_Please keep looking at me with the same eyes_  
_Always and forever like this_  
  
  
Jisung was standing in front of Yunho, Yunho held his breath.  
  
  
He kneeled, Yunho's eyes widened as he realised what was happening. Time slowed down. Everyone in the whole dome, was holding their breath as they looked on. Jisung took Yunho's hand and looked up at him.  
  
  
"Yunho-ah…", he squeezed his hand tighter.   
  
  
Behind him, red penlights were raised, the lights dimming. Yunho gasped in astonishment.   
  
  
However, in between the red, 4 words were formed by white penlights.  
  
  
Jisung took out the ring with one hand and slowly opened it.  
  
  
_I can’t let you go…_  
_You are the only one in my life_  
  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
  
Everything and everyone was silent as they awaited for the answer. A sphere of silence. Waiting to be broken.  
  
  
Overcome with emotion, Yunho's eyes started to tear up, his hand covering his mouth automatically.  
  
  
A smiling nod.   
  
  
The dome roared as petals and glitters flowed down. Cheering, laughter and gaiety.  
  
  
The couple in the middle put their foreheads together and smiled at each other, their hands tightly intertwined. A million messages send to each other through their eyes.   
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Since gay marriage was not legalised in Korea, they decided to do it in Spain.  
  
  
Near the beach, just what Yunho always wanted. It was obvious that Jisung was set out to make everything the best and the most special for Yunho.  
  
  
Jisung wanted to only invite their close friends and family. Whereas Yunho wanted to invite everyone he knew. However Jisung finally managed to convince Yunho that was not possible and everyone couldn't make it so they decided to invite 50 people they know from both sides. But in the end it somehow ended up with Jisung inviting only 15 people while Yunho invited the other 85...  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Changmin was checking through his mail when he he saw the bright multicoloured letter with decorated with a ribbon and a lace. Wondering who it was from, he opened it curiously and saw the inside content:  
  
  
**'Kim Jisung & Jung Yunho **  
  
  
**Invites you gladly to their wedding on the 25th of May,**  
  
  
**At Buelna Beach, Asturias, Spain,**  
  
  
**At 10:30am,**  
  
  
**Please note the flight ticket attached to the back of the invite'**  
  
  
_So, they were getting married… Yunho always said he wanted a beach wedding… And now it's come true. Jisung made it come true. When it could have me. I could have been the one with Yunho now. I could have been the one to marry Yunho… It could have been me… Do I have to go? I… I don't want to see them together._

 

Changmin finally ended up going, only to regret it when he saw Yunho walking down the isle in an Ivory Stuart Hughes Pearl edition suit led by Jisung's dad towards where Jisung was standing next to the priest in a Stuart Hughes Diamond edition suit.  
  
  
Yunho had this shy smile on his face as he walked closer towards Jisung whereas Jisung was smirking that he could finally have Yunho all to himself. Legally.  
  
  
As the ceremony started, Changmin excused himself and went to the side balcony to not see them saying their vows when regret was clawing at his chest and leaving an ugly mark. He wanted to go back in and fix everything. He wanted to pull Yunho away from the wedding, but he could only smile tightly as he saw how much Jisung and Yunho loved each other.   
  
  
Tears ran down his eyes, surprising himself that he was affected this much.   
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
After the wedding reception, Yunho came towards him.  
  
  
"How are you these days, Changminnie?"  
  
  
That was the first time in 4 years that he heard Yunho call him that. He met Yunho a few times after he was discharged from the army as Changmin enlisted a year after Yunho, but they never really talked.  
  
  
"I-i am fine. You?"  
  
  
"Gooood~~~", he giggled, "But Changmin-ah… Can I ask you do something for us?", he asked as Jisung came towards them and put his hand around Yunho's waist.  
  
  
Changmin's looked away, "Yeah sure".  
  
  
"We… We are planning to adopt a child… Will you, be the godfather?", Yunho asked hopefully.  
  
  
_M-me?? But I… What about Hojun? They were going to adopt? I-I can't do this._  
  
  
"It's such a big responsibility… I don't think I c-"  
  
  
"We believe in you, you kept by my side all these years and what you did… Can be forgiven and is already in the past. I mean, without you doing that, I wouldn't have been here now. It's all down to fate. So, will you?"  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Changmin replied, "Y-yes. Yes I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished a fic,  never thought I would do this lol(￣ω￣;)  
> To all the people who commented, I seriously don't know how to thank you enough ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
>  
> 
> Also if it was a Homin ending then it really wouldn't have been realistic o(〃＾▽＾〃)o


End file.
